A short lesson
by KonohaShinigami217
Summary: Ichigo always wondered about the difference between Rukia and Toushirou's zanpaku-to and decides to ask Rukia. He gets his answer with an unexpected suprise.


**Hi! This is KonohaShinigami217 with a short little story. **

**Characters: Ichigo and Rukia, and someone at the end**

**Note: Later in the chapter it will seem like Ichigo is thinking about Hitsugaya-taichou as if he loved him but no. I made so that Ichigo thinks of Hitsugaya like a brother almost.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does**

Ichigo and Rukia had just finished off a couple of hollows and Ichigo wonders about Rukia's zanpaku-to. Ever since Rukia and Hitsugaya's advance team came to the world of the living he only saw her sword once. Rukia's gikongan, Chappy, told a little about her zanpaku-to but he didn't remember it all too well since Chappy was sitting on him and then gave him an arm wrench. He only knew that Rukia's zanpaku-to was an ice type and had two different attacks: Tsukishiro and Hakuren.

There was also another zanpaku-to he was curious about and that was Hyorinmaru which belong to a short, white haired taichou. Ichigo thought it was best asking Rukia since he wanted to know the different between her zanpaku-to and Toushirou's. He saw Rukia checking her soul pager and decided to ask.

"Oi, Rukia."

"What Ichigo?" she was checking her soul pager for anymore hollows.

"I have a question."

"Hm? What kind of question Ichigo?' she closed her soul pager to stare at the orange-haired substitute shinigami.

"Well- uh- you see…" he didn't know exactly how to ask the question.

"Well- uh- what Ichigo? It must be a really embarrassing question if you have to stutter for so long."

"It's nothing like that!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, good thing he was in his shinigami form or else he would get really odd looks.

"THEN what is it!?" Rukia was starting to get a little impatient with Ichigo.

"Alright fine, I just was wondering what's the difference between your and Toushirou's zanpaku-to?"

"That's what you wanted to ask me? Why do you have a certain interest in knowing about Hitsugaya-taichous and my zanpaku-to?"

"It's because there both ice types." Rukia let out a sigh. "Do you want to know about my zanpaku-to first or Hitsugaya-taichou's?"

"Yours if you please." The orange head shinigami sat down waiting for Rukia's explanation and maybe her beautiful *cough* rabbit drawings.

"Okay then, my zanpaku-to is Sode No Shirayuki, the most beautiful zanpaku-to in the Soul Society." she began. "In its shikai stage my zanpaku-to turns completely white from the blade to the hilt. At the bottom of the hilt is a white ribbon which can make almost a complete circle."

"You keeping up with me so far, Ichigo?" she was making sure that Ichigo understood

"Yes I am Rukia and you don't have to explain the attacks of your zanpaku-to I already know what they are since I've seen them."

"Okay then, I'll talk about Hitsugaya-taichou zanpaku-to." She then explained how Toushirou's zanpaku-to was the strongest water/ice sword in the Soul Society. Then, how Hyorinmaru's shikai comes out in the shape of a dragon.

"What about Toushirou's bankai?" Rukia thought about this for a minute since she didn't know that much about Hitsugaya-taichou bankai or even seen it up close.

"I don't know about Hitsugaya-taichou bankai stage that very much except that it gives him ice wings and allows him to fly. The wings can also restore itself using the water in the atmosphere when it gets destroyed.

"I see." He was thinking about how amazing the little taichou really was

"You two are really alike Ichigo." snapping him out of his thoughts. "What do you mean Rukia?" He didn't hear Rukia's last comment

"Well both of your zanpaku-to's are as long as you body, your natural hair color makes you stand out and your both are willing to risk everything to protect those important to you."

"I guess." He never really knew how alike he and the little taichou were. "One thing I don't get is how someone who looks like a little kid acts so serious all the time."

"Ichigo he's a taichou what would you expect…" her voice quiet down and she had a surprised expression on her face. "Ichigo you shouldn't talk about Hitsugaya-taichou like that."

"Why? Any way I think he should loosen up a bit. Many people wonder how a little elementary student can look and act so serious and…. Uh Rukia you okay?"

Rukia backed up a few steps with a worried look on her face and then she shunpoed far away from Ichigo. The Substitute shinigami scratched his head in confusion and wondered why Rukia took off so suddenly. He turned around to head back to his body only to be faced with a very pissed off white haired taichou.

"Uh- Toushirou you okay? You seemed really pissed for some odd reason." Hitsugaya shot a cold/angry death glared at the substitute shinigami.

"Who do you think I'm pissed off at!? You that's who! How many times do I have to tell you it's **Hitsugaya-taicho!**" Ichigo was confused _that's all he was mad at not being called by his title_?

"That's not the only reason, baka! You called me an _elementary school student!"_

"Well- uh-wait I can explain…" Too late Hitsugaya already unsheathed his zanpaku-to and released Hyorinmaru, freezing Ichigo on the spot.

_The next day_

"Oi, Rukia. Have you seen Ichigo?" Renji just bummed into Rukia as he was heading to the Urahara Shop.

"No I haven't." Everyone had gathered at Urahara's house to discuss about the arrancar.

"Now where is Ichigo?" Rukia looked at Hitsugaya-taichou but refused to say anything since she didn't know what happened.

Hitsugaya on the other had knew what exactly happened and let's just say that Ichigo wasn't going to be seen anytime soon. In the other side of Karakura town laid a orange-hair shinigami in ice which probably won't thaw out until next spring.

**The End!!!!**

**I hoped you enjoyed that little story! I plan to make similar stories like this later on. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated**


End file.
